Blue Roses
by Isabel Juno
Summary: Set right after the end of Insensitive... What if House goes after who he wants? What might happen in the true sense of the romantic gesture... Huddy RATED T FOR MILD LANGUAGE A TEENSY BIT ANGSTY BUT REALLLY.... ROMANTIC DOMINATES THAT....
1. A Single Thought

**Authors notes/ disclaimers/spoilers/etc. - Spoiler for Insensitive. I don't own House unless the Penguin's open a sushi shop across the street from the polar bear sushi shop and have a turf war... so not too damn likely. **

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!  
**

* * *

Blue Roses

By Isabel Juno

He didn't know what he could say. He didn't know what he had to offer. He didn't feel that he was worth her time, but nonetheless he wanted her to love him as much as he loved her. When she'd gone on that date and outright asked him if he liked her he'd had no clue what to say. He desperately wanted to scream "Yes, Yes, dear God yes!" He'd wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her. What he'd done was to proffer a third and only vaguely true option that didn't hold true for her.

He loved her and that was all there was to it. He was too scared to tell her and now that had screwed him over. The case was done and Hannah was talking to her mother. He watched through the glass as he walked past. He wanted to ask for a bit of her spinal nerve but that was too much to ask of her. Wilson sighed and shook his head, completely unable to figure out what his best friend was thinking. House walked aimlessly around in the snowstorm and wondered what he should do.

He found himself standing on a bridge gazing at the couples skating on the ice below and found himself longing to be among them with Cuddy, just skating around languidly. House took a deep breath. He had an idea. His lips curled into a little happy smirk as he contemplated it. He set off on his new mission as fast as his limp would allow.

She had fallen asleep thinking about House continuously barging in on her and her date the night before. She wondered if it was true that she was more focused and more confident when she talked to him. It was true she enjoyed her banters with House perhaps a bit too much but, then again, House was an excellent debater. Cuddy heard her doorbell chime cheerily, beckoning her to greet her visitor. She sighed and pulled on her soft purple robe and shuffled irritably to the door. She opened it to greet a bright snowy wonderland that was rather lacking in a visitor. She glanced around and caught sight of a single blue rose lying in the snow on her doorstep. It had a small envelope propped up against it. Her curiosity peaked, she picked up the rose and envelope and after taking a quick look around to try and spy who'd left them she retreated into her house. She put the rose into a pink stained see through glass vase and studied the envelope. It was a plain tan colored envelope. She opened it and found a small card with an embossed front that said "For someone special" she turned to the back and it read "A blue rose is unique and unlike any other and that's why it's perfect for you." It was unsigned. She smiled and wondered who her secret admirer was, knowing only that he was a sweet sensitive guy that she wished would've signed his name.

Later that day House stuck his head into Cuddy's office irritably, needing approval for yet another risky test on his newest patient. He noticed the blue rose in its swirled pink vase. He grinned inwardly. She looked up at him.

"What do you want House?"

"Just need you to sign this." He limped up to her desk and handed her the file. She frowned as she read through it.

"Try a wide spectrum anti-biotic before you jump to the super powered one that might annihilate his liver." House looked annoyed.

"Do I have to?" He whined. She gave him her "don't fuck with me" look and he smirked at her. "Fine, but when it doesn't work I'm gonna blame you."

"Works for me." He didn't leave. She glanced up at him pointedly. "Did you need something besides a good look down my shirt?" He grinned.

"Oh, I got that last night, very nice by the way. No, I was just noticing the flower. Did what's-his-face, Bert, give it to you?"

"Don and no, I'm not sure who it's from, but whoever he is he's really sweet." House resisted the urge to burst out laughing, if only she knew.

"What's so amusing?" Cuddy asked, suddenly looking self conscious at House's little smirk. House pretended to be serious and shook his head.

"Nothing, just wondering if you're mystery guy might actually be a woman. That'd be a nasty little shock wouldn't it?" She glared at House with a look that said "get the hell out." He turned to leave, feeling rather elated and then a question hit him.

"Why'd you bring it to work?" She looked at him.

"Two things, one, I brought it because if and when I get distracted from paperwork, it'll be nicer to look at the flower instead of some random spot on the wall. Two, how did you know I brought it to work?" House felt a panicky little voice rise up as it screamed "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" He had given himself away. Now he needed to cover his tracks.

"I just guessed. The vase hasn't been in here before ya know." He breathed an inward sigh of relief. She seemed sated. He slipped out while she stared aimlessly at the rose. He felt like jumping for joy. This was close enough to telling her how he felt. Close enough for now at any rate. He decided to go torment Wilson. It was close to lunch time.

Cuddy looked up to ask House another question only to find that he'd left already. She wondered how he could be silent with that cane. She didn't buy his excuse; he'd seemed to be floundering for it. He knew who gave her the beautiful and unique rose. She toyed with the idea that it was House himself, but that seemed to be too much to hope for. She sighed and pushed the idea to the back of her mind as she turned to her paperwork. The brilliantly blue rose and its vase caught the light and cast a strange shadow of seemingly intertwined stems.

* * *

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! **

**THIS IS PROBABLY A ONESHOT BUT IF YOU GUYS WANT MORE... LET ME KNOW...**


	2. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

The Itsy Bitsy Spider

House cheerfully stole Wilson's tuna sandwich and ignored the stunned and irritated look from a very hungry Wilson.

"You're welcome." Wilson muttered as he pulled out another sandwich that happened to be roast beef. House paused mid-chew.

"You knew I was going to steal your sandwich." He accused as Wilson tucked into his much tastier roast beef sandwich. Wilson grinned while chewing slowly and said nothing. House continued grousing as he munched. Cuddy walked in looked flustered.

"Wilson, leave, I need to talk to House." Wilson's jaw dropped and a bit of half-chewed roast beef fell out. House grimaced at him. Wilson stood up hesitantly. Cuddy had a deadly look about her and Wilson feared any sudden movements might provoke her. He wasn't too happy about getting kicked out of his own office, but he went silently, taking his sandwich with him.

House smiled and batted his eyelashes at Cuddy, who ignored House's supremely blue eyes.

"Now what could you want with little ol' me?" He said in a southern accent and a slightly higher pitch. She glared and took Wilson's purloined tuna sandwich from him. "Well if you wanted lunch then Wilson may have to start bringing three sandwiches everyday. And he thought he was being smart." Cuddy put the sandwich on the desk behind House and stood very close to him. House smirked as he noted their proximity. "Well if you wanted to screw around you should've sentenced me to clinic duty, softer surface." She sighed exasperatedly.

"House, you know who sent me the rose and don't deny it," She added the last part as he opened his mouth to object. He shut his mouth and pouted at her while inwardly panicking. What to do now? When in doubt, tell them something they won't believe.

"You're right I do know." Cuddy looked smug. "It was the giant space nerd. He's admired you from Pluto, and even though it's not a planet anymore, I'm sure you'll be happy there. He's come to take you home and he recruited me to help." She did something he'd never expected. She smacked him across the face. House felt his shock show through. He stared at her open mouthed.

"Jackass." She said and she turned around and strode out. He felt vexation rise in him. He wasn't mad at her. He was mad at himself. He sat down on Wilson's desk and hopped up as he realized he'd just sat on the tuna sandwich. For the rest of the day, he ignored the odd glances he got for walking around with a tuna sandwich stain on the seat of his pants. Cuddy avoided House like the plague and he realized exactly how much he'd pissed her off. He kept beating himself up over it and desperately struggled to come up with something to make her happy. When his idea hit him, he grinned like a mad bat and slinked out early to put his plan into action.

Cuddy wanted to hit House over the head with his own cane and that wasn't a normal reaction to his comments but then again, this wasn't a normal comment she'd wanted. She was more certain than ever that House knew who her admirer was and he didn't want to tell her. She'd hurt him if he didn't tell her. Clinic duty for a month, she thought.

As she opened the door to her house she hardly noticed the soft candle light from the living room. She almost walked right past the candle lit coffee table. She froze and did a double-take. Her coffee table had been covered with a soft purple tablecloth and a silver candelabrum with red candles. There was a box of assorted chocolates sitting next to the candles as well as another perfect blue rose and card. She picked up the card. It read:_ Love comes in many ways and shapes. Keep you're mind open to all the possibilities. _ It was again, unsigned. She read it over and over and wondered who this man was. The chocolates were her favorite kind and the rose was the most gorgeous thing she'd seen since she left her office and the blue rose that resided there. She set the rose in a vase, which she placed next to her bed. She paused to wonder how her mystery man had gotten in and how he'd known what her favorite chocolates were. She knew her mystery man knew her well. She knew he was sweet. She also knew he was a romantic. She had no clue who he was.

* * *

**REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE...**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. A Bushel and a Peck

**authors notes: i'd like to thank the glass menagerie for the inspiration of the flower used in this story... and i'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers and friends for demanding more story.. you guys rule!  
**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

A Bushel and a Peck

House went to work the next morning with a slight concern that Cuddy wouldn't be at least a tad more cheerful now. He was deeply in error. He entered his office non-chalantly only to find Cuddy sitting in his chair. He paused mid-step.

"Uh…" he took a quick glance around him. Cuddy sighed.

"What are you doing House?"

"Making sure I'm in the right office." She rolled her eyes and rose from the chair.

"Who is he?" House pretended not to know what she was talking about and peered around the office trying to spy an invisible intruder. Cuddy put her hands on her hips and waited for House to get bored with his little game. It took House about two minutes to get thoroughly bored.

"Ready to answer my question?" Cuddy inquired.

"No, I just ran out of places to look, unless this mystery man happens to be hiding in your voluminous cleavage." He stood on tip-toe and faked staring down her shirt, although, she wasn't quite certain he was faking. She glared and folded her arms over her chest. House pouted.

"Eventually you're going to tell me." He rolled his eyes at her.

"I told you yesterday. Then you slapped me remember?" She narrowed her eyes at him. She walked up right in front of him.

"I want to know who he is."

"Yeah? I want the pain in my leg to go away. I want a free trip to the playboy mansion. I want to be able to figure out any puzzle in the world. I want a million dollars. To quote the Rolling Stones, you can't always get what you want." His face was mere inches from hers and he was being brutally blunt. She slapped him again and walked out. House sang softly under his breath. "But if you try sometimes, you might find, you get what you need." He scolded himself silently. He needed to figure out a way to just outright tell Cuddy it was him. House was too scared to just say it. It felt weird to be scared of Cuddy, but then, it also felt weird to be trying to tell her that he loved her. He thought of one more romantic gesture, one to top the previous two without verging into the territory of creepy and overly dramatic. He began to put his last plan into action.

Cuddy stormed into her house with only one desire, to beat House about the neck and head with his own shoe. She'd had that urge far too often in the last two days. She walked into her room and dropped onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling silently for a while before stretching her arms out underneath her pillows on the cool bedspread below. Her outstretched fingers brushed against a something. She pulled it out. It was a black necklace box. She opened it.

_I love you. If you really want to know who I am, then meet me by the fountain in the jogger's park near the hospital._

Something suddenly caught her attention as she moved to leap from her bed. The vase next to her bed now held two exquisite blue roses. He loved her. Those words played over in her head. She had to know who he was.

She left for the park and as she arrived she spotted a tall man sitting by the fountain. He was mostly in shadow and the snow floated lightly around him, settling in small piles on his shoulders. Every so often he would shake his shoulders to dislodge the snow. She watched him for a few minutes before inhaling deeply and walking slowly towards him.

House heard the crunch of the snow and stood up. He turned to see Cuddy. She looked shocked.

Cuddy didn't know what to think. What was House doing here? What kind of sick joke was this? She asked the last question out loud. House winced.

"No. I'm the one who left the flowers." Saying this seemed to tax him greatly. She shook her head.

"You lying unimaginable bastard. I can't believe I fell for your sick little prank." She turned to leave and ignored the tears that were quickly freezing in their tracks down her face. She heard the snow crunch and felt House grab her arm and spin her around. His eyes gazed desperately at her. They searched her face for something.

"It's not a joke. I left the flowers. I'm the mystery admirer." She pulled away from him, not bothering to hide her anger or the tears. She strode away, wanting to be as far away as possible from him. House panicked. What could he say to convince her?

"The cards." She paused. He continued quickly. "You never mentioned the cards to me. The first one said how special you are and you are special. You're the only person who's ever put up with me and understood me at the same time. Nobody, not even Stacy or Wilson, can lay claim to that. The second one said that love comes in many forms and that you should keep an open mind. I wanted you to consider the possibility that I was the one leaving this stuff for you. In tonight's, I told you I loved you. I asked you to meet me here, because, I'm sick of being in love and not being able to show it. Please, believe me. I love you." She felt her breath catch. She turned around to look into House's desperate blue eyes. "I love you." He repeated softly. She stared at him. He looked so scared. That wasn't something she was used to seeing House as, and it wasn't something she liked seeing.

"I believe you." She moved towards him, pausing less than three inches away from him. He was apprehensive about getting slapped again for not telling her sooner. Instead she put her hands on his chest, gripping his coat, and pulled him down to kiss her. Their lips met and it was electric for both. Greg grinned like a mad bat when they parted. Lisa rested her forehead on his chest. His arms were around her. His cane lay forgotten in the snow. The snowflakes drifted lightly around them and Greg tilted Lisa's chin up, so that they were looking each other in the eye.

"So, do you want the necklace that came with the box?" He smiled and she returned it. He didn't wait for a response, but retrieved a gold necklace from the depths of his pocket. Lisa gasped and Greg grinned again as he fastened it around her neck. She felt the gold necklace and the gorgeous pendant on it. He kissed her gently. The snow swirled around the new lovers and in the midst of the kissing one last blue rose fell into the snow beside the cane.

* * *

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK! READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
